Perlia: The Beginning & End
by The Ocean and the Moon
Summary: Thalia and Luke find a raven-haired boy and a blonde girl, whom they have come to know as Percy and Annabeth. After two years of camping in various locations, the group finds themselves in Manhattan, New York. After an encounter with a strange man, they travel to Long Island. Along the way the group makes new friends and uncover secrets about each other. (Full summary inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, just don't say things like "You changed the story plot. I hate you.", or something like that. It doesn't really help me.** **Things like "You switched between past and present tense" really help. Sometimes, I'm too caught up in writing (or I'm distracted) to notice** **any mistakes** **.** **I** **accept** **suggestions!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, Rick Riordan does. I own the plot and basically everything else.**

Summary:

During their early years, Thalia and Luke find a raven-haired boy and a blonde girl, whom they have come to know as Percy and Annabeth. After two years of camping in various locations, the group finds themselves in Manhattan, New York. After an encounter with a strange man, they travel to Long Island. Along the way the group makes new friends and uncover secrets about each other, forming an inseparable bond. As a (secret) war rages on between Percy and Luke, Thalia will have to make a life-changing decision.

PAIRINGS: It's a little confusing, but here I go. Thalia likes Luke and Percy, Percy likes Thalia, Luke likes Thalia and Annabeth, Annabeth likes Luke (a short scene of Percabeth, though)

* * *

 _Thalia's P.O.V._

Look, being outdoors is great. In fact, I love nature. I enjoy the smell of pine, fresh grass, and the musty, damp air after it rains. All in all, I love the peaceful atmosphere that is set by the swaying flakes of grass, the trees standing tall and proud, the birds chirping, the wind rushing through my hair, and, if you're lucky, the occasional wild animal. However, I don't get to enjoy the peacefulness of nature.

If you're me, or one of my kind, then you'd know why. When you have the blood of a god running through your veins, the ichor, you have to be alert. I learned this while being with Luke, a son of Hermes. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus. _Yes_ , I'm the daughter of the King of the Gods, nothing too special. I only know because Hermes, Luke's father, told me. Don't get me wrong, I love being a demigod, because it has its perks, but it's not the best thing to be. The gods aren't able to help, and when they do intervene in a demigod's life, most of the time the demigod becomes stuck in the middle of a fight between the gods.

Take me, for example. From the moment I was born, I was instantly signed up for a life of pain, hardship, and struggle. Basically, I was signed up to for the life of a demigod. Also, from the moment Hera found out about me, I've been on her Hate-List. It sucks, not knowing if the next cheeseburger you bite into might have poisonous beef. Especially if you love burgers, like me.

Thanks to my father, I have to battle monsters. Most of the time, it's the usual small monster. But, a couple of times, I've had encounters with Hellhounds. Hellhounds are big, black hounds with glowing red eyes, sharp fangs, and razor-sharp claws. For some reason, I feel like Hades hates me. Luke never met one while he was running, so it must just be my luck that I have two gods trying to kill me.

When I was younger, things didn't settle too well between Zeus and my mom. I was about seven when things started to go really bad. My mother, Beryl Grace, was a TV starlet. Apparently, she had this big, poofy hairdo that Zeus just _couldn't_ resist. Eventually, _Beryl_ gave birth to me. Then Zeus left. Around that time, _she_ became rather unstable. By unstable, I mean that she started drinking, a lot. She also gave birth to my brother, Jason, once Zeus came back. He was very stern and strict, but my mom still loved him. Can you guess what happened again? Zeus left, again, albeit he had a good reason to leave. _She_ was always demanding Zeus to make her immortal so she could bask in eternal beauty.

I wanted to leave oh so badly at that time, but I couldn't leave Jason alone with that _monster_ of a mother. Turns out he would've died, whether I left earlier or not. He's dead, end of story. I won't be too surprised when my mother gets arrested for drunk driving or murder. Gods know, she deserves it. I always knew she loathed me, especially because I look just like Zeus, with my black hair and electric blue eyes. It didn't help that she hated Zeus already, but to have a child, that looks just like him, as a reminder of him, to raise all by yourself. But Jason wasn't like that, not at all. Jason had blonde hair, not black. He would've been alive now, if it weren't for me. He didn't deserve the fate he-

"Thalia?" Luke asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper. While looking into my eyes, he started to wiped away the, now streaming, flow of tears that were cascading down my face.

Instead of answering him with a cheesy "I'm fine", I tore my eyes from his gaze, breaking my head from his grip, I stared silently at the small fire I had managed to light earlier. Luke knew better than press further. Of course he knew, Luke knew better than to question a touchy subject, especially one that was so personal that it made me, Thalia Grace, cry. I'm happy about that, though. It's embarrassing enough that I'm crying. I'll never let anyone else see me cry; Only Luke can. I can trust Luke, after all, he's the one helping me survive. He promised me that he'd keep me safe, and I for him. Sure, I get a little lonely, since it's just me and Luke, but what else do you expect when you're running around forests and woods (camping, might I add).

I heard a sigh coming, no doubt, from Luke, and the sound of someone rummaging through something. Curiosity got the best of me as I stole a quick glance at him. Sure enough, there he was. Instead of searching through his pack, like I had originally thought, he was packing up what was left of the small meal that we'd managed to get earlier. Actually, Luke stole it from a store not too far from here, along with some camping supplies. By camping supplies, I mean: a small hunting knife, snacks, two rain ponchos, more snacks... Just general stuff.

Pretty much only small necessities since that's all his six pockets could carry, according to Luke ("They'd notice! I'd be too noticeable if I got large items!). Seriously! Why do boys get those shorts that have extra pockets? Girls should get them too, I mean, boys are too untrustworthy to have extra pockets. What harm can be done if girls can have extra pockets? None; Nada; Nothing. Wouldn't have to carry around those hideous purses. In my opinion, black clothing is better than those horrid pink frilly dresses and whatnot. I don't think you can be very efficient with high heels, skirts, and dresses (Take that, barbie!).

Luke grunted, nodding his head. I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"What? You talking to yourself, or. . ." He mimicked my expression, but added a smirk. I felt my face burn.  
 _"Aw,_ is lil' Thals dying of embarrassment?" He said, his eyes full of amusement and mischievousness.

I glared at him.

"Let's just go to sleep now." I mumbled, purposely kicking Luke's foot as I walked past him. _Dang it, not hard enoug_ h, I thought as he didn't make any signs of pain. Sighing through my nose, I opened the door to an abandoned cabin that we were residing in, temporarily. We can't stay in the same place for long. It annoys me, having to scavenge for a sanitary place to camp in. Luke should steal tents, they're very useful.

Climbing inside of my makeshift bed, I heard someone, undoubtedly Luke, whispering curses to his pain. Finally satisfied, I allowed a small smirk to take over my face. It probably looks more like an evil smile. After about five minutes or so, it got considerably darker and I heard some light footsteps drawing near. As the darkness slowly lulled me to sleep, I can't help but feel like I've forgotten something.

* * *

 **Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter! I decided it'd be better to set it up a little first.**

 **What do you think?**

 **\- The Ocean and Moon**


	2. Chapter 2- NEW POLL!

**Finally! I've really been anxious to write this chapter. Unlike the previous chapter, this** **chapter will be like a short little one-shot of Thuke. For those Perlia shippers out there, this scene of fluffiness is NECESSARY for the story plot. Can you take a guess? If not, you'll read why in the future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Rick Riordan does! I own basically everything else though.**

* * *

 _ **Thalia's P.O.V.**_  
 _Mid-day, Lunchtime, A little past afternoon_

Nothing; Absolutely nothing. If you're wondering, that's what's on my agenda for today. For the remainder of the day, anyway. I've got free time to spare. That's until Luke, clad in another pair of those accursed multi-pocketed shorts, finally came back from "scouting".

"Alright," he said, setting down a McDonald's kids meal, "I got your meal, m'lady."

I snorted in response, mumbling a quick "Thank You" as I dug in, wolfing down the food. About five minutes later, I set aside the box and placed it in our trash pile. Brushing my hands off, I looked at Luke; Who was still there, watching me.

"What?" I said, my eyes narrowing menacingly.

"You forgot about your _toy_ ," he replied, a small smirk already forming.

"Those stupid girl toys? No thank you."

"Actually, I think you'd like it."

Sighing exasperatedly, I leaned over to the box, reaching inside it, and pulled out a pink pony that's inside a plastic bag. I did what I normally do; I shoved it in Luke's face. Luke let out a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"No, I mean _this_ toy," he said, reaching behind him and pulling out a black tomahawk. How on Gaea did he manage to steal _that_?

"I heard you talking about it in your sleep, so I, uh, got it? For you?" He said, fiddling with the tomahawk nervously.

I raised an eyebrow at him, crossing my arms. Luke glanced up from the tomahawk, staring at me expectantly, silently pleading for me to take it. It was adorable, actually. He looked like a cute little golden retriever puppy. . . I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Of course I'll take it, ya puppy," I responded, grabbing the tomahawk from his hands and clipping it onto my belt, while all the while not fully realizing what I'd tomahawk, surprisingly, was actually light (As most tomahawks are). Luke quirked a brow, his eyes so full of amusement and mirth that I knew he was just _dying_ on the inside. Good for him.

"Puppy? What _kind?_ Is this where I have to come up with a nickname for you?" Questions flew out of his mouth so fast that I just had to intervene before I was swarmed.

"Yes, goldy. And you can give me a nickname as long as I agree with it." I replied simply, rolling my eyes.

"Ooh, I quite like that nickname. It's like you're actually being nice to me." He said, smirking.

"Whatever you say, Goldie **(Goldy?)** Locks."

"There's the Thalia I know and love." He looked at me, some strange emotion glinting in his eyes as he nudged me playfully (and gently) . I felt heat rushing to my face from both his comment, the fact he stole a _tomahaw_ k for _m_ e (I know, romantic, right? Gods of Olympus, did I really just think that?), and the fact that his shoulder brushed against mine. Even if it was for the slightest moment, it still sent tingles and sparks up and down my arm. I felt a small, strange flutter in my stomach. _Crap! I'm going to throw up!...I think._ Dear gods, I hope I'm not blushing. I wanted _so_ badly to reply, _Don't get used to it, pretty boy_ , but my voice wouldn't work. I desperately tried to retort and end this awkward silence, but I only felt my mouth opening and closing. After a while, which seemed like forever, I finally managed to push his earlier statement to the side of my brain, for now.

"You still haven't given me a nickname, Goldie Locks." I mumbled (trying to change the subject, might I add), staring at my hands so I wouldn't have to look into his captivating light blue eyes... After that, my brain seemed to have shut down, or at least have some sort of dysfunction. _His gorgeous, puppy, blue, eyes and his sandy blonde hair, and sharp features..._

Next I know I'm staring into his eyes. He muttered something, and I _kno_ w I heard it, I know I did, but my brain seemed to have tossed it away so that all of it's attention is on Luke. _Then why'd you put something he said as irrelevant, huh?_

 _Because he was just muttering nicknames for you,_ a little small voice in the back of my head replied.

Great, I'm talking to myself. This boy really messes up my brain. Must be from all the short-circuits and frying he does to my brain. _ALERT! ALERT! Luke's saying something relevan_ t, the voice said, emphasizing the word "relevant" and successfully taking me out of my reverie.

"How about Sparky?"

"Sure. How'd you come up with it?" I know, you probably think I'm stupid and oblivious to my parentage. You're probably saying, "Gee, Daughter of _Zeu_ s, and the person who shocks him for the fun of it, I think the answer is pretty obvious." Well, I _kno_ w Captain Obvious, but I just want to hear his voice- uh, I mean... I want to hear him _voic_ e his honest opinion.

"Because, whenever I touch you, it's like a thousand volts of electricity going up my arm." He said sheepishly.

"O-ok, Goldie Locks." I said, mentally cursing myself for stuttering. Luke, in an attempt to end the silence that once again overwhelmed both of us, ran a hand through his hair, replying: "I know, I have _so_ much beautiful blonde hair." We both laughed.

"I _kno_ w, right?" I said with equal sarcasm.

We both fell into silence once again, so I took this as the opportunity to examine my gift from Luke. I reached to where I clipped it on my jeans, and I unclipped it.

It was a custom one, I could tell that much. Instead of having the thin and small heads that tomahawks have, this one's head was larger, like an axe. It also had a spike on the opposite side of the head, which meant it was a spike tomahawk. I'm no weapon expert, but anyone can tell that this tomahawk had a weird combination of woods and metal. An uncommon one, if you will.

The shaft was made out of african mahogany, some maple, a little fraction of hickory, and hardened oak near the head. The weird part was that the woods were _connected_ together. The shaft itself is made out of _all_ of the woods, in order from lightest to darkest in color. Then, there where _designs_ on the shaft that were made out of different materials, all shiny and polished. The designs are wolves (delicately made; extraordinary detail) around the shaft (that's the action they look like they're doing, they're not actually moving).

Let's see, there's a raven-colored wolf with a gem for eyes. The gem was some strange blue green color, but I don't know because the color was _changin_ g to a mix of more green than blue. I'm not even sure it's a gem, though. It looked like something from the ocean, because I've seen something similar to it, keyword being similar. Then, the wolf moved. Like, actually _moved._ It moved into an attack position. I also noticed a sea green trident on the side of the wolf, near the rear end.

Okay...As much as that bothered me, it was very pretty and realistic so I was still in awe of the looks. As it moved, the "fur" on the wolf moved, too. It looked sort of like waves, the way the color reflected off of it. I moved on to the next wolf.

The next wolf was a blonde-furred wolf with slightly larger, grey eyes. The wolf looked like it was afraid, since it's tail was tucked in between it's legs and its ears were down. For it's symbol, the wolf had a grey owl (imagine an owl silhouette, but instead of black make it grey _)_ with an olive branch clutched in one claw and a book in the other (both a lighter grey than the owl).

There's also another blonde wolf, but this one had eyes similar to Luke's. It was crouching stealthily, like it was trying to spy on someone. It has a caduceus with wings for it's symbol. _Isn't that Hermes' symbol? And that's Poseidon's and Athena's._

My eyes travelled along the shaft more, and I spotted another black wolf. This time, the wolf had _my_ eyes. Well, they were electric blue, just like mine. It also had a studded cuff just above paw in its leg. Again, _just like me._ As for the symbol, the wolf had an electric blue eagle silhouette with a light blue lightning bolt over it and a dark blue crown on top of it's head. _Holy_ _H_ _era. It's a symbol of Zeus!_ _I'll ask Luke about this in a second,_ I thought, eager to continue examining.

The head of the weapon was silver, so it won't be affective when I try to kill monsters, but at least I have protection against wolves and mortals. I ran my thumb along the smooth surface of the metal.

Just before I ran my thumb across the spike, I noticed that there was a thing separating the cutting axe-head section from the spike part. The separation was made out of some smooth, yet strong, material that I don't know the name of. About a few millimeters in, on the separator, there was a leather lining that's blackish-brown. Also, there were two buttons on it (on the left side, which made it easy because I'm right handed). The top one was a silver wolf head, with blue gems for eyes (It's also smooth and shiny… I touched it, but I didn't press it). The bottom one, the second one, was a simple celestial bronze sword. The blade of the sword button was glowing blue, so, I pressed the button. I watched in awe as the one silver metal of the axe head melted away and became celestial bronze. _How_ _?!_

I stared at the axe in disbelief, my mind not comprehending how the metal was replaced. I settled in asking Luke.

"Luke, where'd you get this-this… this thing?" I asked, waving the tomahawk around as indication.

"I was leaving McDonalds when _Hermes_ delivered this to me, saying it was for you. He also said it was from "The Future", apparently." I could see confusion in his features as I listened. _Greaaaaaat. Now I don't know if this weapon is a trap or not._

I nodded, clipping the weapon onto my jeans again. I loved how the weapon was so light. If I had to lug around a heavy axe all day, I'd be pretty grumpy.

"Thals, I-"

Whatever he was about to say, I never got the chance to hear because an ear-splitting **(deafening?)** roar interrupted him.

* * *

 **How was it? This, by the way, is a spinoff of what I was going to originally write for Perlia: The Beginning & End. If you liked it BEFORE I edited Chapter 2, then please vote in the new Poll I made!**

 **\- The Ocean & Moon**

 **(I added in some references... they're not that obvious)**


End file.
